


Salt Water

by eyelinerandcigarettes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelinerandcigarettes/pseuds/eyelinerandcigarettes
Summary: Levi reminisces at the beach.(set in chapter 90 because Levi's face made me highkey want to cry)





	Salt Water

Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. He has to admit that the landscape is stunning, the contrast of the light colored terrain to the deep colored water. The way the wind, somehow smelling both so good and fresh and so disgustingly salty, gently blows through his hair, the pure amazement on his comrades' faces as they see the large stretch of blue before them, and even Hange's large smile make his heart swell with happiness. They finally have some freedom, this small shred of liberty being a huge advancement for mankind. It is, genuinely, quite wonderful.

Erwin would have loved this.

He would probably be quietly standing next to Levi, as close as he could possibly get without making contact, a gorgeous beam of pure pride and nirvana on his face, sparkling eyes either scanning the horizon in awe or watching Connie, Jean, and Sasha mess around, finally being able to act like the kids they are without too many worries weighing them down. Maybe he'd even be in the water with them, fingers running through it as he soaks in the fact that he's actually there, that it's actually happening.

Or maybe he'd be looking at Levi, his face bright and tender, and Levi would pretend not to notice even though he would know that Erwin would know that Levi would be fully aware of the gaze because Erwin knows everything.

_Knew_ everything.

Levi closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

Of course the idiot had to go and die on him. They both knew very well that it was going to happen. Levi was more than prepared to save him. 

But he morally couldn't bring himself to do it.

He opens his eyes and immediately finds Armin standing next to Mikasa and behind Eren, the water hugging their ankles as if they were an old friend. 

There was nothing he'd wanted more on that cursed day than to succumb to his selfishness. He needed Erwin. He lost all his family. He thought he lost Hange. He couldn't lose him, too.

But Armin's just a kid. A wide-eyed, wide-smiled kid with a future. Erwin had his fair share of time. He'd been to hell and back so many times. Allowing him to finally get rid of all that baggage was a favor, no matter how much Levi hated doing it for him.

Even though Levi feels even emptier than he did before... even though Levi's eyes water for yet another reason every now and then when he's alone... even though he has to stop himself on his habitual way to the Commander's office every night because he won't find who and what he's looking for... even though he won't be able to see that smile, hear that voice, feel the gentle touch of his rough hands (well, hand), indulge in the wispy touch of his lips, or savor the warmth of his body ever again, he truthfully doesn't regret his decision too much.

Especially right now.

"Captain Levi~!" Sasha yells, getting the man's attention. "Come in the water! It feels great!"

"Yeah!" Connie pipes up, splashing the girl. "Come on, Captain, it's really fun!"

Levi can't help but smile, just a tiny bit. "Thanks, but no thanks. It's probably dirty. I'm perfectly fine right here."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to regret having the first thing I post here be something I wrote in one sitting. Oh well. :P Levi just looked extra depressing and I had to let my emotions out.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
